


Everything is going to be fine

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Giving Birth, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pregnant, Stress, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Craig, Brock, Jonathon, and Lui were about to give birth at the same time?!(I'm bad at summarizing stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is going to be fine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because right now my sister is giving birth and I havet slept in 23 hours so I a.m. side awake now  
> ^-^ warning grammer errors

Who knew Jonathon, Lui, Craig, and Brock were going to give birth all at that same time. Yes they did know that their due dates were close to each other. Jonathon his was on the 12th of August, Brock it was 10th of August, Lui it was the 5th of August, and Craig it was the 3rd of August. But they were all in labor in the 2nd at different times.

Jonathon he knew he was 1cm dilated because the 1st if August he had an appointment and he knew it was gonna be any day now but he did not expect it to be the next morning.

Evan was editing his videos that night while Jonathon was in the room sleeping. Usually Jonathon would have to call Evan on the phone because he would usually have his headphones on and his phone would be on vibrate. 

Well this night Jonathon just dreamt about the same old. He dreamt about having a baby boy because they were expecting to have a boy and he airways wanted a family.

He was so happy when the doctor called him and told him he was pregnant. Jonathon being very happy he looked at his husband who had the widest smile on his face.

And Evan was overprotective of Jonathon, but Jonathon started making him edit videos for his channel because they still had their channels to take care if and for Evan he hasn't uploaded ever since he found it about the baby. But Jonathon persuaded him into start uploading when he was 5 months pregnant. 

So this night Jonathon woke up from his sleep and he didn't know why. Until he felt something wet around him and between his legs that he called Evan's name. Evan in the other had his headphones in. "Evan!?" Jonathon yelled again, but got nothing in response. So he picked up his phone and called him. Evan felt his phone vibrate and looked at it and saw Jonathon contact. Instead if picking it up he went into the room to see a little panicky Jonathon. "Evan there you are?!"Jonathon nearly yelled. "Jonathon what's wrong?" Evan ashes getting to Jonathon's side. "Evan it's either that I peed my pants or my water just broke. 

Evan standing there dumbfounded for a while a little confused until it kicked in. "Jonathon are you serious? What do we do do we go to the hospital now? Or do we wait it what?!" Evan was running around grabbing things until he felt a hand grab his arm. "Evan don't worry it's just a water break. Now this is what I want you to do, but do it calmly okay?"Jonathon said and Evan called down a little and nodded. "Okay,I want you to call my doctor and tell him my water broke and tell him were going to head to the hospital can you do that Evan?"Jonathon asked and Evan nodded.

He then ran out to call the doctor while Jonathongot up to change his clothes and went out to see Evan finishing up the call. "He said he'll be there once we arrive," Evan said and went by Jonathon side and helped him to the car. Once in the car Evan went and drive fast, but safely, to the hospital. 

Once they got to the hospital Jonathon started feeling cramps a little and felt little kicks. "Mmm," Jonathon stopped a little ahs grabbed Evan's shoulder. "Are you okay dear?"Evan asked getting worried. Jonathon nodded, "yeah I'm fine, it's normal,"Jonathon said and they proceeded to go into the hospital.

At the entrance they asked where to go and they had to go to the 5th floor which is where they deliver the baby. Once they got there they had to go to the triage. Once they got there Jonathon got into his hospital gown and got on the bed. "The doctor will be here soon, but for right now I will be your nurse and I'll measure the baby's heartbeat,"the nurse said and did her thing. While they were waiting there watching tv they started hearing familiar voices.

"Is that nogla and Lui?"Jonathon aged laughing. Evan giggled and went it to check. Once he opened the door he saw Lui going to the room across from them and nogla there getting very nervous and kept asking if Lui was okay. Lui kept on saying he was fine. "Hey Lui, going into labor to?"Evan asked. Lui and nogla saw Evan and smiled. "Hey Evan what are you doing here?"Lui asked. "Nothing much just that Jonathon's water broke about 20 minutes ago,"Evan said standing by the doorway. "Yeah my water broke when I was going down the stairs to grab myself some water since someone was asleep,"Lui joked playfully punching nogla in the arm. "Hey more I just said wait for me to wake up a little,"nogla protested back. 

Evan just giggled and saw another person coming in. It was Craig and Tyler. Tyler was wheeling Craig in to the nurse station while Craig protested that he was fine and he could walk. "Wow looks like Craig's water broke to...watch Brock come in next,"Evan said. He greeted Tyler and Craig once they entered their room beside Jonathons. 

He finally went back to Jonathon who was muttering about very little channels on the tv. "Hey there angerlirious," Evan joked. Jonathon looked at him and smiled. "So who was that? Was that Lui and nogla? Cuz I thought I heard Craig's and Tyler's to,"Jonathon said laughing. Evan smiled at how Jonathon reaction is. "Yeah there here, now all we need is Brock and Brian," 

Just on que Brock came in with Brian holding Brock up saying he should havewheeled him in. "Brian for the last time I said I was okay," Brock said then talked to the nurse. The nurse nodded and looked around and saw eight people in the triage. 

Brock and Brian we're across from Tyler and Craig and that's where Nogla, Tyler, Brian, and Evan said hi to each other. "So guys can you believe were gonna be fathers?" Brian asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Nope," they all answered. "So Tyler when and where did Craig's water break?" Evan asked. "Well we were sleeping until Craig woke me up and told me that he didn't pee on the bed and so I figured his water broke which was true,"Tyler said. "Same here except Brock just told me, 'it's now or never to take him to the hospital,"Brian said causing them to laugh. "What about you Evan?" Nogla asked. Except before he could say anything he heard a little whimper coming from Jonathon's room and he excused himself. 

Once he made it back to the room he saw Jonathon taking deep breaths. "Are you okay delly?" Evan asked. "I-it's fine Evan it's just minor contractions,"Jonathon said. Soon the nurse came in and told them they had a room for Jonathon and that the doctor would see them from there. So Jonathon got up and said he'll walk to they got out of the room to see Lui getting those minor contractions from across the room. They couldn't see the rest but from the whimpering she feel breaths it looked like they were getting it to.

Once they reached the end of the hall they went into room. At the door Jonathon got a big contraction that he has to stop to catch his breath. He was breathing deep and was hanging on to Evan. Evan had a worried look on his face, then Jonathon mumbled he was fine then went into the room.

Hours went by and Jonathon's contraction started increasing. He wanted a natural birth with no medications. So every few minutes he would take deep breaths and held Evan's hand. 

Everyone was different when it came to giving birth. Brock, he could handle the pain a little but he'd still have to hold Brian's hand from time to time. Lui, he was just like Jonathon taking deep breaths and holding nogla's hand, but was kind it laughing about how nogla face was. It was from nervous to  worried then to terrified and fit some reason was funny to Lui. Craig, his contractions were getting kind of bad cuz he would breath deeply and literary squeezing Tyler's hand. Tyler couldn't really feel his hands but he didn't mind it at all. 

All of them wanted natural birth and even told their lovers to tell them to NOT give them any medications. 

Soon it was time for the delivery for every single one of them. Craig was screaming loud enough to hurt your ears, Jonathon just whimpered and squeezed Evan's hands, Lui whimpered and screamed very little, Brock had tears coming down and whimpered but squeezed his hands to Brian. 

They finally heard the "just this one push, give it a big push," and they all screamed pushing with their very will and they heard baby cries. Jonathon was relieved and relaxed a little knowing the hardest part was over. "You did great sweetheart,"Evan said kissing his forehead. Jonathon nodded then saw his baby boy. "Would you like to see your baby Mr. Fong?"the nurse asked. Jonathon nodded and held his arms out and held his baby boy with Evan beside him. "We did good Evan we did good,"Jonathon said as tears came down. Evan nodded and his tears came down as well seeing his baby boy. He had Jonathon's eyes, and nose while having Evan's cheek and hair. "He's beautiful Evan,"

Lui screamed and he heard a little high pitch scream. "It's a baby girl...Would you like to see your daughter?" The doctor asked and Lui nodded. He held the baby in his arms. His little girl was so small and looked so fragile that nogla was too scared to hold her. The baby girl had lui's chocolate Brian eyes and nogla nose.her hair was a mashup of nogla's and lui's hair. "Nogla we gaff a daughter, oh isn't she lovely," Lui said as nogla held Lui ahs the baby. "Yes you both are,"nogla said and kissed Lui.

Craigscreamed loud and clear as he heard his baby cry. They already knew they were going to have a boy, but even though they knew he was a boy it was wonderful to see their baby in their arms. "Oh Tyler he's so beautiful, just like his dad,"Craig said looking up at Tyler as Tyler was crying. Their baby boy had Tyler's face, but Craig's hair. "Yes he is Cra-aig," his voice cracked and he held both in his arms safe and sound.

For Brock he was just breathing deep and when he pushed his last push  He groaned in pain, but itall went away as he saw his little baby girl. They wanted it to be a surprise and now they know their she was. Brock held her with gentle hands as Brian held onto Brock and looked at her. She had Brian's eyes with Brock's nose and hair. There were no words to be spoken between them just showing their love and their new girl love.

"So have you picked any names?"the nurse asked. 

"Ivan Smith Fong"Jonathon said smiling at his baby boy.

"Louise Calibre Nogla," Lui said looking at nogla who was holding their baby girl.

"Tonia Craig Wildcat," Craig said looking up at Tyler.

"Breanna Brooke Terroriser," Brock said as he looked at his daughter hold guys pinky.

All was well for the family members. They all had a happy family and had each other. They couldn't ask for more because with them having each other is all they wanted.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> There you go guys hope you like it...n just saying I did this in two hours cuz :) my sister is still in labor but I can't wait ^-^ hope you have a great day!!!


End file.
